Un deseo de Navidad
by Blankaoru
Summary: Ryuuji se ha disfrazado de oso para sorprender a su amiga, pero quizá el sorprendido sea él. ¡One shot!


Declaración: Taiga, Ryuuji y el resto de los personajes de "Toradora" no me pertenecen y escribo esto por pura entretención y sin fines de lucro.

_**Un deseo de Navidad**_

_**Acto único**_

_Advertencia: este fanfic está basado en el episodio 19 de la serie "Toradora", por lo que tiene algunos adelantos._

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Su madre había tenido razón.

Cuando Taiga jugó, rió y saltó sobre él, se agitó tanto que el perfume que ella le había aplicado en la base del cuello, antes de ir a la fiesta de la escuela, se estaba mezclando con su aroma personal y la combinación resultaba exquisita.

Y eso, a Ryuuji, lo tenía un poco turbado. Pero no pudo meditar mucho al respecto, porque la fuerza del salto de Taiga hacia sus brazos hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, con ella encima suyo.

-Viniste, Santa… -dijo ella con una risa queda, con una voz de niña, con una dulzura que lo sorprendía y le gustaba.- Entonces resultó lo de ser buena… - agregó, acomodándose sobre él un momento y cerrando los ojos sobre su felpudo pecho.

Ryuuji, dentro del inmenso disfraz de oso navideño, movió las manos para abrazarla. Ella era pequeña, ¡tan pequeña!… que sus dos manos, una al lado de la otra, abarcaban toda su delgada espalda. Taiga misma era ligera, y a la vez tan fuerte físicamente que resultaba impensable. Recordó aquél día en que lo lastimaron en la piscina de la escuela, dejándolo inconsciente, listo para ahogarse. Y había sido Taiga, según supo después, quien lo había sacado y reanimado después, sin permitir que nadie más lo tocara.

Sonrió imprimiendo un poco de fuerza a su abrazo. Taiga… el antes temido "Tigre Compacto" y últimamente conocida como "Tigre Compacto de la Felicidad" porque según la creencia popular de la escuela, quien era golpeado por ella recibía una alta dosis de buena suerte que le concedía cualquier deseo. En realidad, a él lo había golpeado bastante anteriormente y no estaba seguro de que su suerte hubiera mejorado, aunque… inhalando ese dulce aroma que emanaba, no se podía quejar, se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Incluso podría dormir con ella encima y no le molestaría.

Pero Taiga eligió ese momento de dulce sopor para incorporarse y mirar a los ojos del oso.

-Muchas gracias por este momento…- inició, acercando sus manos al borde de la cabeza del oso. Ryuuji, alarmado, notó que se la quitaría, que lo descubriría, pero de alguna manera no pudo hacer nada. Quizá, en el fondo, quería que ella viera que detrás de todo eso, estaba él.- Gracias, Ryuuji.-

En ese instante, el joven comprendió que no estaba pensando del todo claro. ¡Se suponía que ella debía pensar que él era Santa Claus! Pero por la mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo, era más que evidente que lo había descubierto no más verlo colgando de su balcón, intentando entrar por su ventana.

-Esto de fingir que eres Santa y que todo está bien es más de lo que yo deseaba y me siento bien. Gracias, Ryuuji… por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese traje?-

-Se lo cambié a un tipo en la calle por mi terno.-

-¡Pero si yo te di esa ropa!-

-La recuperaré, no te preocupes. Además, no veo por qué reclamas si antes dijiste que era mío y que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.-

Taiga resopló, con los brazos cruzados. Luego lo miró muy seria.

- Como sea, ahora tienes que irte. Minorin te está esperando.-

-¿Ehh?… - Ryuuji se sorprendió al descubrir que ni siquiera se había acordado de ella.- ¿Kushieda?-

-Si… - contestó Taiga empujándolo hacia la puerta.- La convencí de que te quedarías a vivir en la escuela si era necesario, hasta que fuera a encontrarse contigo. ¡Apresúrate, perro! Ya debe estar allá!.-

Ryuuji puso un poco de resistencia, no quería dejarla sola, menos en esa fecha y en un departamento impersonal y vacío. Ella, como intuyendo lo que él sentía, no quiso que el joven sacrificara su cita por quedarse. ¡Era la oportunidad de Ryuuji para quedar en algo con Minorin!

-¡Ya, vete! Yo estaré bien, gracias a lo que me has dado.- y acabó esta vez de empujarlo, para cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera del cuarto. Ryuuji no tuvo muchas opciones y pesadamente, haciendo eso más por Taiga que le hizo el favor de ir a ver a Kushieda, enfiló hacia la calle.

Una vez allí, encontró al tipo que le había prestado el traje de oso. Lo hizo pasar a su casa para cambiarse los trajes, protegidos del frío y de las miradas de los demás y luego de darle las gracias, lo acompañó afuera. El hombre-oso se marchó y él se quedó mirándolo hasta que dobló la esquina. Entonces, sintió que lo llamaban a gritos por su nombre.

-¡¡¡RYUUJI!!! ¡¡Ryuuji!!… ¡Ryuuji!-

Consternado, salió a mirar a la calle. Era Taiga. Taiga sin abrigo, descalza sobre la fría nieve que empezaba a cubrir el duro cemento de la acera.

Taiga llorando y llamándolo.

Taiga pequeña… Taiga…

Corrió a auxiliarla mientras ella seguía llamándolo, cada vez más débilmente. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se la puso sobre los hombros. Sorprendida, la niña levantó la vista hacia él y buscó de inmediato cobijo en su pecho. Ryuuji no dudo en tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su departamento. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, calmando un poco su llanto.

-Ryuuji… Ryuuji… -

-Ya, ya… ya estoy aquí.- le dijo gentilmente mientras subían por el ascensor.

-Creí que te habías ido.- le confesó la chica de interminable melena castaña claro.

-Ya ves que no. No puedo dejarte sola un momento, eres un desastre andante… ¿por qué me llamabas de esa manera? Mira como te has dejado los pies… te quemaste con el frío del hielo.-

Taiga no le contestó y bajó la mirada. La puerta de su departamento estaba abierta y eso no le extrañó a Ryuuji… sin duda que habíha bajado en un impulso sin molestarse en cerrarla pero… ¿qué tipo de impulso?

-No quería no volver a estar a tu lado.- dijo Taiga sin mirarlo, y aspirando sonoramente para tomar aire, porque la nariz se le había tapado.- No quería que te fueras. Aunque seas un perro… quiero estar contigo.- confesó la niña.

A Ryuuji no le molestaba que ella lo tratara de perro pero lo que le decía…

-De verdad quería que fueras con Minorin pero… tal vez soy egoísta… tal vez no soy buena como quería ser… y por eso el verdadero Santa no vino, pero… pero… - Taiga notó que Ryuuji no le prestaba atención y se enfadó.-¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?-

El joven, absorto, la puso en el suelo y le indicó que mirara hacia el interior del departamento. Un enrome hombre de barba blanca y traje rojo estaba dejando un pequeño obsequio y luego otro, junto al pequeño pino de vidrio que cubría una vela. Taiga levantó feliz los brazos.

-¡Santa!-

Ryuuji se puso en guardia, pensando que podía ser un intruso que se había colado por la puerta, pero el hombre solo rió y le acarició los cabellos al "Tigre Compacto".

-Díselo.- le dijo a Taiga antes de ir hacia una ventana y desaparecer tras la cortina. Ambos jóvenes quedaron de una pieza ante el encuentro. Uno, por ver en verdad un milagro y la otra, por tener un asunto que terminar.

Taiga se volvió a Ryuuji.

-Te… te… -

Ryuuji la miró con interés y de pronto recordó una escena parecida, donde el protagonista era otro. Taiga apretó los puños.

-Tú me… yo… yo… -

-Dime… -

La chica cerró los ojos y apretó aún más fuertemente sus manos.

-Yo… yo… ¡yo te quiero!- acabó gritando.- ¡Te quiero, Ryuuji!-

Respirando agitadamente tras el esfuerzo, Taiga sintió a Ryuuji detenerse justo frente a ella. Y de inmediato, que la hacía levantar la cara poniéndole un dedo bajo el mentón.

No le había extrañado la confesión de ella y en verdad, ahora se sentía más tranquilo, como si esas palabras las estuviera esperando. Lo que desde luego, daba pie a que otras palabras fueras pronunciadas.

-Y yo a ti, Taiga.-

Cuando la besó, ella no opuso resistencia como en un momento, él esperaba. El famoso tigre compacto era ahora una gatita que recibía su caricia con gran dulzura.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Ryuuji, lo que los obligó a separarse. Era Kushieda que había enviado un mensaje de texto.

"Cuida de Taiga, yo estoy bien. Nos vemos a vuelta de vacaciones ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!"

Ryuuji sonrió. Estaba liberado de compromiso alguno. Miró a Taiga.

-Todo está bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y te preparo algo? Pero antes, ponte calcetines y zapatos.

Cuando ella asintió, él no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla.

-Te quiero, Taiga.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Fin

Febrero 20, 2009

Notas de autora

¡Me encanta esta serie! Espero impaciente el capítulo 20.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con mi fanfic. Yo usualmente escribo sobre Rurouni Kenshin pero ahora no me pude resistir a la tentatción de juntar un poquito más a Taiga y Ryuuji.

Un beso a todas y todos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
